


You've Been On My Mind

by SuperSpeedyPetey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Mild Angst, Songfic, Tags May Change, and altean cursing, average angst, bed sharing, broganes, but only romantically, i think, klance, like really mild, lyrics, mentioned child abuse, mild injury description, okay, rated teen for canon-typical violence, sorry keef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSpeedyPetey/pseuds/SuperSpeedyPetey
Summary: "It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight."– Vladimir Nabokov





	You've Been On My Mind

**_I don't know how we happened we just kind of did_ _  
_ _I was being sarcastic and asked for a kiss_**

 

“Why the hell would you even _try_ and eat some random alien plant?!” Keith all but yelled at the Blue Paladin who sat on a metal cot in the medical wing. During an exploration mission Lance had decided to try a handful of bright red berries he had come across and now he was facing the consequences. His lips had swollen to twice their size and were weeping a disgusting greed liquid. “Have you even seen your mouth?”

 

“Why, Keithy boy, you wanna kiss it?” He wiggled his eyebrows and stuck his lips out more, wincing briefly from the movement of tightly stretched skin.

 

“I-- What?” Keith sputtered with his brows furrowing as he glared at the other. “That would be absolutely disgusting,” Lance felt his stomach drop slightly “I'd rather not get rancid bodily fluids in my mouth thanks” With that Keith turned on his heel, walking out the room at a brisk pace, only to be replaced by Coran who held a metal container of some kind of Altean balm.

 

It took 2 sleep cycles for the gunk to stop pouring from Lance’s mouth and another 3 for the swelling to go down. After one more, he was greeted by Keith storming into his room, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

 

“Uh, can I help you?”

 

“Is the offer still open?” Lance titled his head, pushing himself into a sitting position in his bed.

 

“I'm sorry?” The Red Paladin took a deep breath before making eye contact with the other.

 

“You asked if I wanted to kiss you. Is the offer still open?” Lance’s eyes widened as he continued to take in the words and serious expression.

 

“Well-- I… I mean--” Keith visibly paled.

 

“It was just a joke…” His voice was quiet before he swore at himself, going to turn and leave. The other shot up like a rocket, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder.

 

“Yeah, it was,” The darker haired male tried to pull his shoulder out of Lance’s grip “But! But-- I'll make the offer again” Keith turned his head, a slight scowl on his face.

 

“Don't pity me Lance”

 

“What?” He frowned, slowly taking a hold of one of Keith’s hands “I'm not”

 

“You're not…” Lance shook his head, slowly raising a hand to Keith’s cheek as a silent ‘ _Is this okay?’._ After a small nod of confirmation the two leaned forward, gently connecting their lips in a short and sweet kiss. Both males had a light dusting of pink on their cheeks when they pulled apart. Keith closed his eyes again before resting his forehead on Lance's, a smile gracing his lips.

 

**_I don't know what to call us but you're cool with that_ _  
_ _I told you I was nervous, you smiled and laughed_**

 

Keith sunk lower into the covers, his hand still tracing light shapes on Lance’s palm. Lance opened and closed his mouth a couple times before sighing and speaking up.

 

“What are we?” The inkless drawing came to a stop as Keith turned his head to face the Cuban boy.

 

“If I'm honest? I don't know” His eyes lowered, now looking at their touching arms as if they were the reason behind all the misfortune in his life. “Before the Shirogane's, the orphanage I stayed in was super religious and lived by the idea of punishment for your sins” Lance, being able to easily tell where this was heading, started to run his fingers through Keith's dark hair “I was something like 7 when I said I loved this boy named James in my class. My knuckles bled for a week”

 

“Being gay isn't wrong…”

 

“I know that now. Mostly… still makes me anxious I suppose” Lance placed a kiss to Keith’s temple before smiling.

 

“So tell me about this guy who awoke your gay little heart” Lance let out a chuckle after speaking before allowing Keith to tell him about the small mousy boy from first grade.

 

 ** _I won't say goodbye_**  
**_I won't let you go all alone_**  


 

“Wait, are you seriously going to let this _hothead_ go on this mission? By himself?!” Lance’s voice raised an octave as he looked at the princess, a hand on his hip.

 

“Yes Lance, that is what I just said”

 

“I-- What? No! That's-- That's not fair!” Allura let out a heaving sigh before closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“And why not? You've been on plenty of solo missions”

 

“That's not the point!--”

 

“And what would the point _be?_ ” Shiro piped up, arms crossed disapprovingly over his chest as he stared Lance down.

 

“Well-- I--...” Pidge groaned from her allocated seat on the bridge before slumping down. Keith’s eyes flickered over to Lance’s, worry and nervousness evident in his facial expression. The former was still very reserved about letting the rest of the team know about their relationship. Lance gave a groan before stomping off to his chair, a scowl set deep into his features.

 

“This petty rivalry has to stop, cadets” Shiro spoke up again, eyes raking over the two.

 

“Maybe the two going would be beneficial in that case” The princess added, lips pursed with her own arms crossed. “Maybe they'll learn to act civil in close quarters” Lance visibly perked up.

 

“Yeah, sure, absolutely!” She let out another sigh before raising her arms in defeat.

 

“Fine! You have twenty dobashes to get your armour and into the pod you two” Both the Red and Blue Paladins got up and raced down the hall, the sound of ‘Bet you I can get ready first’ drifting back into the large room.

 

 ** _You keep me alive_**  
**_With the smile on your face and the hair in your eyes_**  


 

“Lance. Lance you asshole wake up!” The voice sounded muffled, as if he was behind a closed door. Or maybe underwater. Lance managed to peel his eyes open only to be greeted by an assault of pain to his abdomen and upper leg. “Oh thank god” a pressure rested on his chest briefly before Keith’s face came into view. His helmet had been removed and it seemed that sweat was sticking his shaggy hair to his forehead and cheeks. A clump of it was edging towards his eyelid. Ignoring the pain as much as he could, Lance reached up to lightly brush the strands away from his eye. Keith let out a watery laugh, allowing a few tears to roll down his cheek.

 

“Please keep smiling” Lance’s voice was scratchy and the effort of speaking hurt his throat, but Keith understood if his small nod was anything to go by.

 

“The others are on their way now okay?” The injured male scrunched his eyes closed trying to remember what had happened. Keith and him and gone down to the planet to scout it out. Right?

 

Yeah.

 

They were scouting the planet out for any Galra outposts. Their search had come up with nothing so far and after _at least_ a couple hours of walking they decided to set up a camp in the shade of a bunch of bright orange trees. After his last incident, Lance and left the chef duties up to Keith, instead opting to search for a source of water. The clumps of trees slowly turned into a forest, with the foliage growing thicker and thicker and starting to vary in colour.

 

“The Paladins are nearby I'm sure of it” A gruff voice sounded from Lance’s right causing him to startle before ducking behind a particularly thick branch. Between the small gaps stood two Galra grunts, their faces hidden by the leaves but their laser guns blatantly visible. Lance gripped his bayard willing it to transform before he lined up a shot. With two quick presses of the trigger he took out a soldier, now aligning the gun to get the next. The sound of movement to his left took his attention away from the target.

 

“Lance?” Keith started to walk over before a shot blasted through to where Lance was standing, landing on his lower stomach. The force sent him backwards slightly, stumbling until he fell onto the ground. Another shot fired, exploding the branch and sending wooden shrapnel into his thigh. A strangled yell left Keith’s mouth before he ran forward, his sword cutting through the leaves and in turn the final Galra soldier.

 

“Lance” Keith's voice repeated, bringing him out of his thoughts again. He look up to see the current Keith still leaning over him with a worried expression.

 

“I thought I told you to keep smiling, Mullet”

  
**_I've lost track of the days since you've entered my life_ _  
_ _They all think that we're crazy, I tell them they're right._**

  
  
Keith took a deep breath before walking into the common room. He wasn't quite sure how long it had been since Lance and him decided to make it official between them. Lance was ready to boast from the get go, but Keith? Keith still had some stuff to work out with himself.

 

“Whenever you're ready, I'm ready” Lance’s face held a soft dopey smile as he curled onto Keith’s chest. The two were currently getting ready to sleep in Lance's bed, with it being the closest to the communal showers everyone used after training. Both males were tuckered out and tucked in ready for a good night’s rest. Except, Keith's mind was racing. Was he ready? His breath shook slightly as he buried his face in the top of Lance's brown hair. He loved Lance, and this was definitely more than the crush on little James, or even the guys from the Garrison he'd found attractive enough to kiss. This was real and this was big. He had gone past just loving, Keith was _in_ love with Lance. The Red Paladin let out a breath of a laugh before wrapping his arms around the boy cuddled into him, letting himself drift off.

 

The metal door slid open with a soft noise to reveal the rest of the Paladins milling around on the couches. Keith let out a deep breath, standing ramrod straight in the entrance. After a couple more breaths he joined the others, taking a seat in the small space between Lance and the end of the couch. The mentioned Paladin turned to look at him, a smile on his face.

 

“You alright there Mullet?” Keith returned the smile and held out his hand in an offering for Lance to take. The other’s face lit up and he grabbed tightly, interlocking their fingers.

 

“Yeah I’m pretty good, Cargo Pilot”

 

A strangled noise sounded from the side of them, which turned out to be Pidge. She was sat staring with a hand raised and pointing at the two.

 

“You’re dating...” Lance looked to Keith, allowing him to explain as much as he wanted to.

 

“Mhm…” Keith rested his head against the side of Lances, closing his eyes as his boyfriend shimmied down to rest his own in the crook of the other’s neck. “Yeah, we are”

 

“For how long?” Shiro piped up, a proud smile on his lips.

 

“Maybe like a month or two. Or at least the space version of that” Lance was the one to answer, giving Keith’s hand a reassuring squeeze every now and again as they cuddled. The oldest Paladin nodded, his smile not leaving his face.

 

“Well I’m happy for you two, but I’m going to warn you now that you can’t let this get in the way of forming Voltron”

 

“You guys couldn’t have gotten together earlier?” Pidge pouted on the other couch, although a small smile was threatening to break through the facade. “Now I’m out of parts to bet”

 

**_I won't let you go this time_ _  
_ _I won't let you go._**

 

Lance smiled at the male who was wrapped around him, pretty much like a koala. Oh how much he had changed from the living embodiment of Welcome To The Black Parade he’d re-met during their ‘lion-napping’. After multiple nagging sessions, Keith let his hair grow out evenly (with cutting and styling done by yours truly) so now it was much less a mullet. A bold scar ran from his hairline to the top of his eye socket, barely missing his actual eye. Another cut diagonally across his collarbone which was visible above the collar of the worn shirt he wore to bed. Lance knew he bore his own fair share of scars of course, though they were mostly from blasts to his body seeing as he was a long-distance fighter. His arm pulled him slightly closer, hand placed on his lower back.

 

Keith had certainly filled out from the lean boy he was at the start of being Paladins. Now his shoulders were broader, his arms being the most built from swinging around a sword almost every quintant. Both had grown a couple more inches, although now they were the same height (not that Lance would admit that). Lance noticed the slight stubble that was growing along Keith’s jaw, making a mental note to remind Keith to shave, quiznak, no one wants to kiss a cactus.

 

While he lay there, watching his eyelids flutter in sleep, he couldn’t help but be reminded of all the times he’d spent in the cryopods from battle gone wrong. Every moment was vivid, his mind unable to forget. Once again Lance pulled Keith closer, burying his face in Keith’s black hair. He took a deep breath in to ease the pain in his chest, taking in Keith any way he could. At the minute Keith smelt of the conditioner Lance had forced kindly encouraged him to use. The smell reminded him of cucumbers, well at least what he could remember cucumbers smelled like. A nice soft freshness that was comforting to him. Then again that could have been the link his mind made to Keith. Once he adjusted his head again his boyfriend started whispering.

 

“You okay…?” One eye opened allowing him to glance at the darker-skinned male he was cuddled into.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay, get back to sleep” Lance wriggled deeper into the blanket, peppering Keith’s pale skin with kisses before slotting himself into the other’s arms instead. “I love you…” He felt the male smile into his hair.

 

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this was just a little songfic I wrote based off of the song 'You've Been On My Mind' by Dave Days. I hope you enjoy it, this is the most proud I've been of a piece of writing in a while:')
> 
> This is the first time I've written in this style so I'm very open to constructive criticism :)


End file.
